


I’ll see you soon, Tiger

by tigermo09



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermo09/pseuds/tigermo09
Summary: Missing scene 1x08. Carlos POV between TK getting shot and the hospital.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	I’ll see you soon, Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for 1x08. Spoiler alert if you haven’t seen the episode. When the episode returned from commercial and we were already at the hospital, my sister said “Missing scene! Start writing.” LOL. So this is what my brain came up with. Hope you enjoy.

Carlos was speaking to the man with dementia and his wife until he heard a gunshot come from the house.

He instinctively ducked slightly, moving in front of the couple. His hand hovering over his gun. He thought the scene had already been secured.

A flurry of activity kicked up as other officers, including his partner, and medical personnel approached the house to assess the situation and provide backup. 

Thinking of the safety of the couple in his charge, he quickly opened the back door of his police vehicle and helped them inside.

“Firefighter down!” Carlos hears through his radio and turns towards the house.

 _Firefighter?_ he thinks. It’s unusual for a firefighter to get a GSW on a call. It’s possible, but unusual.

Then another voice came over the radio. “Scene is now secure. GSW victim being readied for transport.”

Carlos breathes a sigh of relief. Having to deal with an active shooter would not have made his night. He just hoped whoever had been injured was ok. 

Having previously been told by his sergeant to get statements from the couple in his car and then see them home, he started to approach his vehicle to wait for his partner to return.

Then he froze and his stomach dropped at the next words he heard.

“T.K.! stay with me!”

Carlos turned to the chaos swirling behind him.

A gurney was being wheeled quickly down the driveway. Michelle running next to it and applying pressure to the chest of the prone body. Owen also running next to the gurney, gripping a hand. Paramedics and police officers crowding nearby.

Carlos’ body and brain were having trouble processing what he’s seeing. What he’s feeling.

_Firefighter down….T.K. stay with me._

He started connecting the dots.

 _No! Not Tyler!_ his mind suddenly screamed having finally comprehended. And then he just felt numb.

He watched as T.K was wheeled into the back of the waiting ambulance. Michelle climbing in with Owen close behind.

He tried to will his body to move. To go to T.K.

Suddenly, he jolted as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

He turned his head to see Paul standing next to him. Paul’s mouth moving, but Carlos heard no sound except for the rapid beat of his own heart in his ears.

He tried to calm his racing heart and focus on what Paul was saying.

“Carlos, you with me?” He finally heard.

A choked sound came out of his mouth. 

“T.K.?” was all he could get past his lips.

“T.K. was shot in the chest by the grandson. He was scared and it was a mistake. Michelle said T.K.’s lung was hit. They’re heading to the hospital. Will you be okay? Do you need a ride?”

Carlos opened his mouth to respond _yes!_ , but then he remembered he was still on duty. Still had people in his car that needed to get home.

Just then, Carlos’ partner approached the pair having overheard the conversation.

“Carlos, Sarge says you have the rest of the night off and tomorrow if you need it. Let’s drop the people off at their home and then I’ll drop you off at the hospital if you want. He‘ll be rushed into surgery first, so you’ll just be waiting anyways.”

He only wanted to run to T.K. He only wanted to hold his hand and take away all his pain. But he also knew his partner was right. He didn’t know if he could take the waiting...the not knowing. Did that make him a coward? He wasn’t sure. 

They hadn’t even defined their relationship yet, but he had realized just a week prior that T.K. was it for him, if T.K. was willing. He had wanted to talk to T.K. and try to make it official on their next date. He had to hold onto that. And hold onto the fact that he knew T.K. was a fighter. He’d be able to tell him how he fully felt soon.

Carlos turned to Paul. “You go. Text me updates and definitely let me know when he’s out of surgery. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Paul nodded. “We’ll keep a seat waiting for you.”

Paul clapped Carlos on the shoulder and ran off towards the fire truck.

Carlos noted his partner was already sitting in the driver’s side of their squad car.

As he approached the passenger door, he turned towards the ambulance once to watch as it pulled away.

He said a quick prayer in his head. 

_I’ll see you soon, Tiger._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
